Southern Hospitality
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This was a blind prompt story for another site. Sam loses track of time and Dean gets worried. A worried Dean is never good! My prompts were, Library, Razor strop, and Jody Mills. Spanking of a minor by his brother. Harsh implement but not used in a harsh way. (luck of the draw)


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: Trumansshell- thank you  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: Southern Hospitality Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings Dean/ Sam  
Type of Spanking: sibling discipline  
Implement(s): Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Blind prompt stories. Dean and Sam are staying at Bobby Singer's place while Dad and Bobby take off for a few days. Sam loses track of time and Dean gets worried.  
Rating: Adult  
Word Count: 1804  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of a fictional minor.

13, 8, 3, 10  
Library, Forgetfulness, razor strop, Jody Mills or Bella Talbot or Pamela Barnes

This is the last blind number prompt I got before I knew what the numbers were. I know the strop may be harsh but it's the luck of the draw.

Sam wasn't thinking. Well to be honest he was thinking, but only about what he was reading and not about the time or his curfew or any of the things that he was supposed to be thinking about. He had a project due and he got permission to go to the library and work on it. Dean had given him more than enough time at the library to get it completed.

The trouble started when Alison met him on the way and invited him in to have a glass of lemonade to cool down. It was July and the weather in Dothan Alabama was hot, really hot, so he just couldn't say no to the southern hospitality. I mean Dean wouldn't even say no to a cool drink with a pretty lady on a hot day.

Almost two hours later, Sam remembered his project. He said his goodbyes again and again. Just one more kiss and he ran out the door to go to the library. He quickly gathered the books he needed to do his work, put his headphones from his Walkman on and buckled down.

Sam was oblivious to everything around him. He tried to make up for the lost time but unfortunately for him, his mind kept drifting to Allison's soft lips. He decided he needed to take a break, use the bathroom, and wet his face down so maybe he could focus more on the project.

Very unfortunately for him, that's when the librarian did the walk through to make sure the library was empty. She didn't see anybody. Sam was working in the far corner so she didn't notice his books still on the table. Not seeing anybody, she closed up and went home.

Sam came out of the bathroom unaware that the library had closed and he was locked in. He was in a section where the security lights were bright and he didn't notice that the other parts of the library were dim. He continued to write his paper.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean looked at the clock for the millionth time. With each movement of the hands, he got angrier and angrier. He picked up his phone to try to call his baby brother again but it still rang and rang then went to voice mail. He was going to kill the kid.

Dean was more lenient with Sam and some of the rules. If Sammy had called him and told him that he was going to be late and where he was, Dean would've been okay with it. But he got no phone call, had no idea where Sammy was and that wasn't acceptable! Sam wouldn't be sitting comfortably the rest of the weekend. Dean got in his car and headed to the library.

He was slowly driving the streets when he was waved down. He pulled over to the side of the road, leaned over and said,

"Hi Sheriff Mills."

"Hello Dean, is something wrong? You're driving mighty slow looking around a lot."

"Sammy didn't come home on time and I can't reach him by phone. He was supposed to be here," Dean pointed to the library, "working on a project but I don't know where he would have gone when they closed."

"I'll call Mrs. Johnson and see if she saw him."

"Thanks Sheriff, I'm going to drive around a few more blocks and I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll look around here."

"Thanks."

Dean drove off as Jody Mills called Mrs. Johnson to find out where Sam had been sitting. She thanked her for the information. She walked around looking for any signs of foul play but didn't find any. On a hunch, she walked around back so she could see the area where Sam had been and sure enough, Sam was sitting there with headphones on working diligently.

Jody just smiled and shook her head. She knew Winchester discipline, having witnessed it on more than one occasion, and knew that Sam was in more trouble than he was aware of. She called Mrs. Johnson back and told her about Sam being inside. Mrs. Johnson told her Henry Grimes had an emergency key and she would call him and have him let her in.

Dean pulled back in front of the library as the Sheriff came back out front and Mr. Grimes showed up. Dean got out looking confused at her.

"Sam's locked inside. I don't think he even knows it. He has headphones on and is working hard on his assignment."

"That explains why he hasn't heard the phone going off. I'm gonna kill him!" Dean yelled, "Thank you so much Mr. Grimes. I appreciate you coming and letting us in."

"It's no trouble Dean." He said and handed the keys to Jody. "I've got dinner cooking so could you please bring them back when you're done?"

"Yes sir, Sammy will personally bring them to you and thank you for your trouble." Dean assured the man.

"You're a good boy Dean. Take care of Sammy."

"Oh you better believe I will. This won't be happening again." Dean said shaking the man's hand.

They unlocked the door and stepped inside the quiet dark library. Jody looked at Dean and said,

"Do you need a few minutes or are you handling this at Bobby's place."

"I don't want to put you out any more than you already have been."

"Don't worry about that. Do what needs to be done. I'll wait here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay thanks. I'll be right back." Dean said going to the trunk of his car to get Dad's strop.

He walked in, smiled at the sheriff as he shrugged and said,

"It's not his first time."

Then he walked back to where Sammy was sitting. He stood behind Sammy to see if he even noticed him. His blood boiled when he didn't.

'How could he even protect himself if he didn't know what was happening around himself?'

Dean had enough. He caught Sam off guard by grabbing him by the arm and yanking him out of the chair. Sam jumped and fought as Dean started swinging the razor strop. His headphones fell off.

"Owww," He frantically looked around, "Dean what the hell?"

"Do you have a clue what time it is?"

Whack, whack , whack. Dean swung the strap. He wasn't using extreme force even though he was extremely mad.

"OWWW Dean please! You said I could stay until the library closed!" Sam cried.

Dean stopped swinging. He turned to look at his baby brother.

"Sammy," he explained quietly, "the library has been closed for almost three hours. You are almost three hours past curfew."

"Really?"

"Yes, jeans and boxers down get over the chair."

"Can't we do this at home?"

"Nope, I'm calm right now. You get no say, it's a punishment. Do as you're told, NOW!"

"Okay Dean."

Sam starts to undo his jeans and says,

"I really didn't know Dean. I'm sorry."

"Stop talking and get them down. The more I think about how you knew nothing about what was going on around you the madder I get and right now buddy you don't want me mad."

Sam stopped talking and quickly did as he was told.

"I do have one question Sammy and I want the truth. Did you come straight here and work or did you go somewhere else first."

"Somewhere else." Sam answered sadly as he bent over the chair.

"Sixteen Sammy. One for each year of your age plus two for not paying attention to what was going on around you."

"Yes sir." Slipped out, "Sorry, I meant yes Dean."

Dean brought his hand back and the first lick of the strop caused Sammy to hiss. Dean always started out a spanking with a fierce hit to grab Sam's attention and ended with another hard one as a reminder to stay out of trouble. Of course it was something he learned from his Dad from his many punishments at the man's hands.

Sammy started crying after six licks and by ten, he was sobbing out right. Dean hardened his heart and quickly finished the last six. He dropped the strop on the table and rubbed his brother's back.

"All done tiger. Calm down for me. It's okay Sammy."

Sam continued to cry as Dean helped him fix his jeans and boxers. He pulled his little brother into a hug and Sammy melted into Dean's shoulder.

"M'sorry Dean." Sammy said as he calmed down.

"So, what else did you do if you weren't here?"

Sam didn't answer for fear of further punishments.

"Sammy, it's over. You're grounded for a week but other than that, we're good."

"Allison invited me to her house for lemonade. I lost track of time."

"That usually happens when you're kissing."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a guy too. Come on, we need to go get your stuff together."

"How did you find me?" Sam asked as they headed to the front of the building. "Did you break in?"

" Young man, I found you and let him in." Jody said and smiled as Sammy jumped.

"Sorry Ma'am." Sam said looking down embarrassed.

"Come here Sammy."

Sam knew she was going to swat him and he knew it was going to hurt but went anyway. He was surprised when she pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. She let go, looked him in the eye and said,

"Never scare me like that again, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry."

Then he yelped as the swat he was expecting came as they walked out the door. He teared up and rubbed his butt. Jody locked the door.

"You know where Mr. Grimes lives right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Boys, see that these make their way back to him." she said as she handed the keys to Dean.

"Yes Ma'am," they both say.

"Alright, straight home afterward. I'll be by with pizza in about 30 minutes and I expect you there am I clear?"

"We understand." Sam said.

"Thanks for your help Sheriff." Dean said.

They all got in their cars and headed away. To try not to think about his throbbing backside, Sam concentrated on good old southern hospitality.


End file.
